Talk:Michishiba
Going by DPS, this is the best GKT a Sam can have short of the Relic Weapon. While many people don't view this weapon as anything amazing, it is important to note a few things... First: Weapon has a Crit +6% Second: You can merit critical hits to 4 (Which is 4%) Third: The game has a variable base crit rate based on your dex and the enemy's agi. The minimum is always 5% Finally: Claymore Grip is Crit Rate +3% 6 + 4 + 5 + 4 = 19% Crit Rate. That, on a sam, which focuses heavily on Str to maximize damage during a Weaponskill, is completely insane. Many people who have levelled other DD jobs, and even those up and coming, will enjopy this weapon very very throughly. Starlight 22:47, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I think you need to learn to add... lol That equals 18%. But ok, let me get rid of my Rindomaru and Hagun for this piece of Inventory -1. lol Ok, I'll admit I screwed up my math by 1. Big fricken deal. First off, note that I actually -signed- my comment, and it was dated quite some time before Rindomaru came out. No one is going to argue Michi vs Rindomaru, because Rindomaru has the potential to be incredibly good, but since it's an augment weapon, it's not guaranteed. Second, if you're gonna slob the Hagun Knob, as it's generally being called these days, why not put your money where your mouth is instead of sticking your foot in your mouth? If you wanna argue Hagun is superior, go and parse the two weapons against the same targets using the same gear at the same approx. TP levels, and post your results. I assure you, you'll be the first. Everyone underestimates specific equipment. I'm going based on solid numbers, and not egotistical beliefs of a person too afraid to even sign his comment. Starlight 17:28, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Firstly, I am not a Wiki posting troll, so I don't know how to sign my post. Nor could I care less to. Secondly, if everyone gave as little about simple addition as you did, this site would be even 4 times more inaccurate as it sometimes already is. Thirdly, this GK doesn't out parse Hagun or Rindomaru. I've tried it. Fourthly, you're opinion on this matter is about as worthless as mine. If people want to use this POS than they will, but everyone these days that has leveled SAM are bandwagon Hagun users. Myself not included, I use Rindomaru ( Store TP+7 Weapon Skill Damage+4% Weapon Skill Accuracy+3 ) and to boot I am a Zanshin built SAM. Illivatur 15:55, September 26, 2009 (UTC) <--- Did I do that right for your pleasure? Delay 420: You'd need Store TP +56 just to get 6 hit on this, before which any argument about it being better than any other GK is invalid. Granted it's doable, but painful. You'd have to sacrifice plenty of good gear. That being said, the first hit of any WS without a crit mod will not critical unless you are sub THF and use sneak attack. Given that YGK are all one hit WS, this will never critical on WS anyway unless you score a double attack. In conclusion, a pretty lackluster weapon. zglkm 18:13, October 9, 2009 (UTC)